Personality Switching
by Dcfan100
Summary: Lee finally learns ninjutsu! Except, now everyone seems to be acting...strange. Maybe that would explain why Neji is so shy around Tenten all of a sudden. Thanks a lot Lee. Nejiten


**Behold! Another clichéd idea! Anywho, this story takes place between the original show and Shippuden. Don't ask me why, it just is. Also, this is my second naruto fan fic so again if some of the words or terms I used are spelled wrong or just don't make any logical sense, please don't hesitate to tell me. And as always with my stories, suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. And yes the characters are 'ooc' in this story, but thats due to switching personalities. I also apologize if the story seems to a little random at parts, i'm a random person...i think.**

**Disclaimer: I can hardly spell some of the words they use in the show. So do I own it? Well I let you figure that one out.**

It didn't take a rocket scientist (or anyone with an IQ above six for that matter) to deduce that something was wrong in the village.

"So" Kakashi sighed, "Tell me one more time, how exactly did this happen?"

"Well!" Gai began energetically "I was teaching Lee an actual ninjutsu when…"

"Never mind" Kakashi interrupted "That tells me everything I need to know. Lee messed up and now…" he let the sentence trail of as the two Jonin looked at the chaos.

"Yeah…this" Gai said looking at the genin in front of him by the name of Choji who currently had his scarf pushed up further around his neck while wearing a pair of sun glasses making him look at lot like Shino as he observed a beetle on his finger. "People have switched personalities. So, what do we do now?" Gai asked.

"We find a way to fix these kids before Tsunade finds out about this and kills us"

"I'm not fat! I'm just a little chubby!" Came Shino's voice from a nearby restaurant.

"Well the damage doesn't look to bad" Kakashi said calmly as he watched Shino annihilate the poor unfortunate soul who dared call him fat.

"Indeed," Gai agreed "Now we just have to find the students who've suffered the effects of the jutsu and cure them…somehow…you do know how to fix them, right Kakashi?" (It's never that simple Gai)

"Uhhhhhh...no" Kakashi said simply. (Told ya)

* * *

Tenten had the feeling she was being followed. Okay, scratch that. Tenten knew she was being followed.

"Troublesome" she mumbled under her breath finding a spot on the grass and laying down. She'd woke up this morning feeling unusually lazy. Like she just wanted to go outside and watch the clouds. She sighed and hoped the person following her would get bored and leave.

"You might as well come out know Neji. I know you've been following me ever since I left my house this morning" Tenten sighed when he failed to vanish. Slowly, Neji peeked his head out of a nearby tree and jumped down. He'd woke up this morning with an unusual urge to go out and stalk...I mean follow his crush.

"S-Sorry Tenten- Chan I just…just" he began, slightly blushing and staring at the ground. Neji's face turned ever redder, then turned around and quickly ran away.

"Hmm, maybe I should try to find out what all that was about" Tenten sighed to herself "Nah, to troublesome" she said turning her attention back towards the clouds.

* * *

"So," Gai began "The students I found affected by the jutsu were, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten and since I saw Kurenai smoking I think she and Asuma might have been affected as well. Oh!" he flashed a trademark smile at his friend. "Plus, Choji and Shino and all those random civilians makes about one hundred and thirty, that doesn't sound to bad" Kakashi gave him the 'are you serious' look before speaking up.

"Keep in mind we still haven't found Sakura so it may be more than that" Kakashi reminded him.

"Ah Kakashi, if she was affected then we would have found another person with her personality. What's the worst that could happen?"

Meanwhile, with Jiraiya and Naruto

"Hey! Pervy sage!" Naruto shouted waving a hand in front of Jiraiya's face who was staring wide eyed of into space. Suddenly, he seemed to wake up from some sort of trance.

"Shut up Naruto" he immediately yelled smacking the hyperactive genin on the head "Don't worry Saskue! I'm coming!" he shouted before running off as fast as he could towards Orochimaru's current hideout.

"Hey! We agreed that nobody makes a move for the next two and a half years for plot reasons!" Orochimaru shouted angrily as Jiraiya broke the door down.

"I'm here for my precious Saskue!"

"Oh Yeah! Well you can't…wait, did you say 'precious'?" Orochimaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I'm here to take my love back to the Leaf!"

"I knew it!" Orochimaru shouted jumping backwards "You are gay! So all those times when we were training you **were **trying to make a move on me! I'm telling Sarutobi Sensei! Oh wait…"

"Orochimaru, what's going on here?" a bored voice said from the shadows.

"Saskue!" Jiraiya shouted rushing forward and crushing him in a giant bear hug.

"Jiraiya! What the Hell?" Saskue's screams could be heard all the way in Kumogakure.

* * *

'Why?' Neji asked to himself. Why couldn't he just get enough courage to talk to his crush. Oh wait, he could, just not without blushing, stuttering or fainting. He never used to be like this around Tenten. He'd always had these feelings but he'd never let himself show them. He just, just...

"Hey Neji" came a calm voice.

"T-Tenten!" Neji stuttered quickly looking up and feeling himself blush.

"You feeling okay Neji?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Neji said a little to quickly. "I-I'm fine Tenten-Chan"

"Well you've been acting a little weird," Tenten continued to drawl.

"W-weird?" Neji said feeling his face grow even redder.

"Are you sure nothing you want to tell me?" Tenten asked inquisitively.

"Well...it's just...that...well..." Neji stuttered.

"Greetings my youthful students!" Gai yelled jumping into the scene. "I see that you are suffering from the un-youthful affects of the jutsu that I taught Lee earlier today! And after consulting Kurenai and Asuma we found out that it's actually an elaborate genjutsu that you are under, don't ask me how that works because i have no idea!" (And don't ask the author cause he really doesn't have any idea either) Gai struck a his famous good guy pose and quickly dispelled the genjutsu and rushed off to cure the others. Immediatley, Neji and Tenten seemed to come back to reality. Neji blinked, and shook his head while Tenten did the same and then slowly, ever so slowly, a grin appeared on Tenten's face.

"I have to get going" Neji said quickly turning around.

"Neji" Tenten said with a smirk. "Weren't you going to tell me something?"

"Um...no" Neji said. To his horror he was still blushing.

"What is going on with you Neji?" Tenten grinned spying the redness growing on his cheeks.

"I-I told you, it's nothing" Neji stuttered. 'Damn it' he thought 'why am I acting like Hinata around her all of a sudden?'

"Neji do you like me?" Tenten asked smugly. 'Damn it Neji just do this' he said to himself. Neji quickly lowered his face, closed him eyes and felt his lips connect with hers. Tenten's eyes went wide as she felt his warm lips against hers.

"Does that answer your question?" Neji smiled when the two finally broke apart. Tenten just smiled back and kissed him once again.

* * *

"Face it Hanabi fate has determined..." Hinata was stopped mid sentence with Gai rushed into the room.

"Hello Neji's cousin!" he shouted dispelling the genjutsu, smiling and rushing off again.

"I'm telling father you need to be on medication" Hanabi said walking away.

Meanwhile, With Kakashi.

"I like pointy objects" Shikamaru grinned, staring at a kunai.

"Hi there" Kakashi said coming up behind him "I'll only be a minute," he said breaking the genjutsu and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru sat in silence for a fews minutes before he finally spoke.

"Why did I buy twenty five pounds of senbon?"

"Well Gai I think we did it" Kakashi said happily as the two met on a rooftop.

"Indeed we did Kakashi, and I cured seventy of the victims! How bout you?"

"Fifty, But now that that's over, I have to ask, where is Sakura? I haven't seen her all day" Kakashi said quickly changing the subject before Gai could laugh and give a speech about youth.

Meanwhile at the Leaf Village Hot Springs

"Get out of here!" a random woman yelled throwing a chair at Sakura who quickly ran out of the girls changing room.

"So they thought me taking notes of there bodies was weird. This is still good stuff" Sakura grinned manically, before stealthily looking back into the girls bathroom "This is so going into my next book"

**So? How was it? Did you pick up the inconsistency? Yeah, you probably did, I just noticed it as I finished my edit. But hey, can you just roll with it...please...pretty please? Anyway, thanks for reading and remember that suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Until next time!**


End file.
